Logical History
by TardisDragon211B
Summary: Commander Spock starts wondering why he didn't take the emotional path like certain Vulcan hybrids. Sherlock Holmes may hold the answer to his question.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is pretty much interchangeable between the new movies and TOS, so whichever one you choose just visualize it that way. I personally visualize it as TOS, but it's up to the reader to choose. Sorry if they seem out of character, I'm doing my best to capture their personalities.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Star Trek movies or shows nor do I own Sherlock.**

"Good day cadets," Mr. Scott announced as the young soon to be Starfleet officers clamored out of shuttle and into the Enterprise's shuttle bay. The young faces smiled directly at Scotty's chipper demeanor as he stood in front of them, the engineering crew rushing over to check the small vessel over as it cooled down.

"My name is Lt. Commander Scott," he said in his thick Scottish accent, hands behind his back and shoulders at their usual authoritative position. "This is the Enterprise's shuttle bay as you can all very well tell."

With a wave of Scotty's hand as it came around to the front of him, every pair of eyes within the group looked around in awe at seeing a Starfleet ship's docking bay for the first time for most of them. Once all attention return to him, Scotty spoke once more.

"Now then," he began, turning his head from one side of the group to the other as he spoke, his hands both returning to behind his back. "It is my understanding that you are here for your basic tour and understanding of a Starship?"

Nods went all around, which Scotty returned with one of his own.

"And I take it that this is the first trip aboard a vessel such as this for the lot of ya?" Scotty asked.

Once again the cadets nodded.

"Right, very well," Scotty said, his teeth now added to his smile, "Let's be on our way."

Just as he turned and was about to take a step forward, the students behind him doing the same, Scotty stopped in his tracks when he noticed the Vulcan first officer was approaching the motley crew of human and alien cadets.

"Commander Spock?" Scotty stated, putting his arms respectively behind his back and rising his head, meeting eyes with his superior and friend. Scotty stood there, waiting for Spock to continue, the cadets clustering behind him with wide eyes.

"Mr. Scott," Spock addressed with his usual, emotionless façade. Also like usual, the Vulcan got right to the issue at hand, no small talk for the green blooded man. "One of the reactor coils as become cut off causing a malfunction in the core's outer supply. You must fix this after the tour."

"Aye, aye, sir," Scotty said with a grin.

Spock only nodded and began to stroll away when one of the shuttle engineers, a human female, stopped him asking to sign off on a protocol but just as he picked up the stylus his acute hearing caught onto a conversation between a cadet and Mr. Scott amongst the group who were now slowly approaching the exit into the corridor.

"Who is he?" the young female Bolian asked in a whisper, trying not to draw the attention of the Vulcan, unknowingly increasing his interest on the subject.

"That, lassie, was Commander Spock, chief science officer of the ship," Scotty said with his head held high, a grin still on his face as though he was speaking of someone of great importance.

"He seems…authoritative," she said hesitantly.

"Are you kidding he's brilliant!" another cadet, a human male piped up.

"I can't believe we just saw him, he's legendary at the Academy Science facility. Oh, don't worry Sir so are you,"another human female said with a smile towards Scotty.

Before Scotty could respond, another voice peaked into the mix, although this was a whisper directed to someone else.

"Another Vulcan hybrid trying to follow the ways of his godforsaken forefathers," the young man's voice stated hushly in another's ears. Spock's eyes widened at this, though he showed no emotion. He didn't even glance over. Instead he simply handed the pad over to the engineer and started walking away at a steady pace, still listening as he approached the opposite exit on the other side of the hanger. He was just about to exit when he was stopped due to an oncoming traffic of a shuttle landing, causing him to patiently wait and overhear the rest of the conversation.

Distain for his lack of emotion was common among those who adorn them, but still a cadet should be more respectful to his superiors. The lack of reverence would not carry well if he wanted to continue in the ranks.

Apparently, though, Spock wasn't the only one who overheard the distasteful comment.

Scotty abruptly stopped in his tracks, causing the group to run into each other, a few grunts coming from most of their mouths. In a way most unlike the happy, go-lucky engineer, his brow twitched upwards, revealing the anger clouding his pupils. With a straight mouth he spoke calmly to the person who had spoke.

"Excuse me laddie, you mind repeating that statement?" Scotty said directly towards the young man who was just out of Spock's view now, emphasizing the syllables in each word.

"I said there is no reason to idolize a robot who doesn't even love his own mother," the man said without skipping a beat, his voice held barely any emotion, and what little it did was laced with acidic, flat-humor filled tone.

Spock's brow rose once again.

How this man thought he was going to be apart of Starfleet was fascinating. Every time he opened his mouth he further lowered his chances of assignment let along advancement. Even Jim knew that respecting his superiors was necessary no matter how many times they didn't follow orders.

As Spock was contemplating he didn't notice the red glow illuminating from the Head Engineer until he heard Scotty reprimanding the cadet at a volume that could be classified as yelling.

"Excuse me? Did I just hear you correctly? Oh you must be joshing me lad for I know I didn't just hear that come out of your mouth. Don't you have an ounce of respect in that thick little skull of yours? I mean honestly if you don't have some respect for the chain of command at least have some for your own race. My God, the amount of disregard you have shown, I don't even know why you even joined Starfleet to begin with!" Scotty yelled, causing a few glances from some of the other officers in the hanger, but they quickly looked away, returning to their work.

Spock had heard the entire word exchange but one phrase stuck in his mind: your own race?

He inched over a bit, remaining unseen by the group, but still couldn't see the man. Even though the shuttle that had blocked his path was now long gone, he was invested and had to see what this rebellious cadet looked like.

"I am being respectful to my race, _sir_," the man chuckled out. "I just decided my human side and emotions were more important than winning the 'Biggest Brick Wall' contest."

Scotty took a few steps forward, shoulders going even further back than before. His dark eyebrows furrowed down in anger, as his face was mere inches from the other's face. Spock trying to capture a look over the heads of the rest of the group from where he was but he still couldn't see the young cadet.

"Go wait in the shuttle, now," Scotty growled out, a few people around him flinching backwards at the sound.

The group parted, revealing the man Spock had been trying to see. As he walked back to the small craft, the science officer got a first hand look at the man.

He was tall, slender. Dark brown hair covered his scalp, banes stopping at the center of his broad forehead. His mouth was skewed into a frown as he trudged back to the shuttle, a glimpse of remorse of his hotheaded actions. His sharp eyebrows furrowed, showing he was deep in thought, but what Spock noticed most about the young man were his ears.

_He's part Vulcan and part human _Spock thought to himself._ And he's chosen to embrace his human emotions. By the looks of it, he's filled with intense anger._

"Fascinating," Spock whispered to himself as he walked out the exit and started walking up to his post on the Bridge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or Sherlock…thought you ought to know. **

Captain James T. Kirk sat in his chair with a relaxed yet still authoritative sitting position, staring at the screen as he did. The stars zoomed by on the black monitor over the heads of Sulu and Checkov as the ship headed away from the docking port orbiting Earth.

Kirk's chin rested on his knuckles has he pretended to think about the mission he had been assigned by Admiral Kanoff, it had been when the shuttle containing the cadets had just headed back to Earth that the transmission came in. Shortly after he received an angry notice from Scotty announcing that a complaint about one disrespectful cadet and an incident involving his first officer must be given to the academy. The Scottish man was as red faced when he left the captain's office has when he came in.

Two hours had past since his discussion with his chief engineer and Kirk was still over processing what had gone down.

Sure Spock was a little stiff, but all Vulcans were really. The cadet, as Scotty said, was half human just like Spock, though he choose to use his human traits and emotions rather than his stoic, Vulcan demeanor, but it seems as if that only resulted in a build up of rage. Spock had once told him that Vulcans use to be a primitive, tempered race when they had emotions. Perhaps some of the primordial Vulcan anger seeped through without the wall of emotions to keep them at bay. It was obvious which path seemed better when looking at the options and who made the better choice when comparing the two hybrids. Yet, Kirk still wondered…

_What would Spock be like with emotions? _

At that thought Kirk, without moving anything but his eyes, glanced over at his science officer who was intently staring at his consol, then quickly went back to thinking while blankly starring at the screen.

What Kirk didn't realize was he wasn't the only one questioning the 'what ifs' of his first officer. Spock too was trying to figure out, _What if I had chosen my human emotions, my human heritage over my Vulcan half?_

That is the reason the Vulcan hybrid sat scrolling through the list on the screen, a list of every one of his human ancestors. He wasn't looking for anything that would discern his current lifestyle, but he was curious as to if his human side held a strong bond with human emotions. He had yet to find anything promising as it seemed none of his human ancestors had been noted for any big accomplishes and was about to give up when he noticed the fifth to last name, dated all the way back to the 21st century, had over 260 files available.

Without hesitation Spock opened the first file and began to read.

He sat there reading for almost an hour and a half.

He didn't even notice the eyes on him until he heard his name being called.

"Spock," Kirk called from his chair, eyes watching the Vulcan closely as he turned to face him. He had called the first officer twice and he still had not answered which baffled the entire bridge crew seeing as the officer was usually the most punctual and efficient one of them all. It was for that reason that all eyes were on the man in the blue shirt as the Captain spoke. Kirk looked past Spock and at the screen where he saw a picture of a young man. Kirk asked the next question with a nudge of his head towards the consol, "What are you looking at?"

"Just some research, Captain," Spock said with his normal, impassive face. The eyes on them switched between the two as each spoke.

"Research on what?"

"…something which has occurred which has drawn a question."

"Like what?"

"It really is of no concern, Captain. I shall continue with it another time, was there something you wish me to do?"

Spock and Kirk locked eyes but neither spoke. Finally Kirk sighed heavily and rose from his chair, receiving a raised eyebrow from Spock. With a nod to the onlookers everyone turned back to their work, though every now and then one would glance over their shoulder at the two friends.

"Who is that?" Kirk asked as he reached the screen. On it there was a picture of a dark haired, skinny fellow who wore absolutely no emotion. In fact he could appear almost Vulcan if he had pointy ears.

Spock opened his mouth to respond when Kirk was distracted with his name being called.

"Jim, I need you to sign off on this shipment form," Dr. McCoy announced as he came over on the other side of Spock's shoulder. Now Kirk and McCoy were both standing at the opposite shoulder of the sitting Spock and carrying on a conversation over the science officer.

"Just a minute Bones," Kirk said returning his attention to the screen. With a roll of his eyes McCoy was going to argue when he followed Kirk's gaze and his own eyebrows scrunched up at the picture.

"Who's that," he asked his two friends.

"That, Doctor, is my great, great, great, great grandfather," Spock said looking at McCoy as he spoke. "Sherlock Holmes."


End file.
